Урок
by Shendary
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка из жизни шинигами.


Название: Урок

Автор: Shendary

Бета: **Вечный Сентябрь**

Герои: Алан, Грелль (не пейринг!), в конце возможно мелькнут другие жнецы.

Рейтинг: физическое насилие... так что R.

Размер: мини

Дисклаймер: не мое.

Примечание: ООС Грелля ставить не буду, просто мне хочется видеть его таким =)

- ...а потом я увидел те красные сапожки. Представляешь, они сделали скидку, и мне чуть не пришлось сражаться за них с какой-то девчонкой...

И все-таки странно, что Алана отправили именно с ним. Из всех сотрудников их отдела... да что там - из всех жнецов, которых Алан видел за свою короткую карьеру, Грелль Сатклифф был самым неподходящим на роль инструктора для стажера. Для юного жнеца было большой загадкой, как Грелль вообще попал в состав организации "Несущие Смерть", и почему его до сих пор держат тут, не отправив его душу в Чистилище, а уж оттуда - в Рай или в Ад. Алан вздохнул и в очередной раз напомнил себе, что нельзя игнорировать тот факт, что Сатклифф был на 100 лет старше и на 4 ранга выше по служебной лестнице.

- ...конечно, я не был с ним согласен, но спорить не стал. Я уже давно уяснил для себя, что не стоит злить парикмахера, который собрался тебя стричь. А вот и тот дом, который нам нужен... Симпатичное местечко, как считаешь?

Все это было сказано Греллем очень быстро, на одной интонации и без паузы, отчего Алан не сразу сообразил, что получасовая болтовня о магазинах и парикмахерских наконец-то окончена и ему был задан вопрос. Жнец остановился, вгляделся в темные окна второго этажа и пожал плечами. Дом был самым обычным, таких много в этом районе. Двухэтажный, каменный, с небольшим крыльцом, выходившим на хорошо освещенный переулок в пятнадцати шагах от одной из самых оживленных улиц Лондона. Одна створка была приоткрыта, и занавески слегка покачивались от теплого сентябрьского ветра. Алан и сам совсем недавно (порой казалось, что еще вчера) жил в одном из таких домов...

Сатклифф поднялся на крыльцо и открыл дверь. Для служителей Смерти ни один замок в человеческом мире не был помехой. И все же, рыжеволосый жнец почему-то замер на пороге, не проходя дальше. Стажер подошел к нему и через плечо заглянул внутрь дома. Когда его глаза немного попривыкли к темноте, он понял что, остановило диспетчера - прихожая выглядела так, будто в ней только что тренировался отряд шинигами: комод был перевернут, вешалка лежала около стены, а одежда с нее в беспорядке валялась по всему полу. Жнецы все-таки прошли внутрь комнаты; Грелль прикрыл за собой дверь, и в неярком фонарном свете, который падал с улицы, стали видны глубокие царапины на ней.

- "Старушка шестидесяти трех лет, которая должна умереть своей смертью в 3 часа 38 минут по Лондонскому времени." - Негромко повторил Хамфриз слова мистера Спирса, которые тот сказал им перед отправкой на Землю, и перевел взгляд на большие напольные часы. Стекло в них было разбито, но сами часы еще шли, и до назначенного срока оставалось почти 20 минут.

Грелль внимательно осматривал помещение, почти бесшумно двигаясь среди опрокинутой мебели. Затем он остановился рядом с лестницей. Несколько секунд он рассматривал ступеньки, затем повернулся к стажеру, прижал палец к губам, другой рукой указывая наверх. А потом, все так же тихо - как будто и не он только что звонко цокал каблуками по каменной мостовой - стал подниматься на второй этаж. Алан последовал за ним, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума.

Коридор верхнего этажа упирался в небольшую комнату. Жнецы замерли около лестницы, но даже оттуда через открытую дверь была видна темная фигура старой женщины, лежащей на полу. Алан и Грелль одновременно достали и пролистали свои тетради - женщина все еще числилась там как живая. Дата ее смерти осталась прежней, а вот время теперь было не определено. Внезапно фигуру женщины загородила другая - высокая, окутанная легким дымом, но определенно мужская. И Алан мог поклясться, что свет, чуть пробивавшийся с улицы через занавеску, очерчивает контур рогов у него на голове.

- Демон. - Рыжий жнец произнес это слово так тихо, что даже рядом стоящий стажер едва расслышал его. Хамфриз посмотрел на инструктора: на лице обычно взбалмошного шинигами застыло такое выражение, которое подошло бы скорее Уильяму Спирсу. Алан понял, что диспетчер прикидывает, что делать дальше - уйти, пока демон их не заметил, или вступить с ним в бой. Пробыв шинигами меньше восьми месяцев, Алан ни разу не видел демонов, но кое-какие выводы мог сделать даже он. Во-первых, этот демон не заключал контракта - иначе бы имя женщины вовсе не появилось бы в их списке. Значит, на душу, которую он собрался поглотить, права у него не было. Алан не знал, могли ли демоны определить запланированное время смерти человека. Наверное, нет - вряд ли демон выбрал бы момент, когда так высок риск столкнуться с проводниками в потусторонний мир. Или же он не ожидал их так рано? В любом случае, если они уйдут сейчас, то при возвращении души этой женщины уже тут не будет. Демон не низший (эти вовсе не походили на людей) но и не высший. Сильные демоны предпочитают заключать контракты, а не есть старушек в темных домах за 20... нет, уже за 15 минут до прихода их собственной Смерти. Со средним демоном вполне может справиться даже один шинигами, а их тут двое. Конечно, Алана пока с трудом можно было назвать шинигами... Но, похоже, Сатклифф пришел к тем же выводам.

- Будем драться. - Тихо, но уверенно сказал диспетчер. - Постарайся держаться подальше от него. - И, нацепив на лицо свою безумную улыбку, Грелль красным пятном понесся по коридору. Хамфриз покрепче сжал ручку косы, отер со лба выступившие капельки пота и быстро зашагал к двери.

От первого удара бензопилы демон все же увернулся. Грелль успел-таки перескочить через женщину, лежавшую у него на пути, развернулся и снова бросился на противника. В этот раз пила прошла совсем близко от лица этого существа. Света в комнате хватало, чтобы Алан мог разглядеть его. Высокий, с тонкими руками и ногами, с длинными, немного завитыми рогами, обрамленными кудряшками волос... с не по-человечески приплюснутым носом, раскосыми, светящимися в темноте глазами и заостренными, как у Сатклиффа, зубами, среди которых резко, совсем как у кошки, выдавались вперед четыре клыка. Неудивительно, что женщина испугалась его настолько, что в шестьдесят три года смогла пробежать через весь дом. Увидев второго шинигами, демон понял, что шансов на победу у него нет. Пробежав мимо Алана, он выбил окно и выскочил в него. Грелль, разбежавшийся для очередного удара, не сбавляя скорости вылетел за ним.

Алан чертыхнулся. До смерти женщины (теперь, по всей видимости, уже от остановки сердца) оставались считанные минуты. А Хамфриз, хоть и прекрасно знал теорию, на практике даже ни разу не видел сбора пленки.

Если бы жители Лондона и других больших городов могли видеть всех демонов, призраков, шинигами и прочую нечисть, которая в любое время суток ошивается на улицах, они бы побоялись даже днем выходить из своих домов, запираясь на ночь и навешивая на двери все возможные средства защиты от чеснока и распятий до древних, сейчас уже почти позабытых рун. Но у потусторонних существ было одно преимущество: большинство из них были заметны людям только когда сами хотели этого. И сейчас почти никто из людей, живущих в Лондоне (кроме, разве что, совсем маленьких детей, да некоторых сумасшедших), не могли увидеть двух мужчин, с невероятной скоростью бегущих по крышам и перелетающих с дома на дом.

Вдруг жнец исчез. Демон замер на одной из крыш, и недоуменно огляделся вокруг - красного пятна, непрерывно следовавшего за ним, нигде не было видно. Возможно, если бы демон был постарше и поопытней, он бы знал, что от шинигами нельзя убежать так просто. Может быть, после еще нескольких сотен лет жизни и съеденных душ, он бы знал, как это опасно, когда противник исчезает без видимых причин, и не стал бы так быстро терять бдительность. Свою ошибку он понял лишь услышав за спиной легкий шорох плаща, хлопающего на ветру.

Алан искреннее надеялся, что ничего не перепутал. Пленка, полностью просмотренная, нарезанная и скрученная, лежала в подписанной коробке; душа женщины, теперь уже числившейся мертвой в книге, отошла в Чистилище, где ей предстояло дожидаться перенаправления в Ад или в Рай. Стажер убрал коробку с пленкой и выскочил в окно, забравшись на одну из крыш соседних домов. Найти диспетчера Сатклиффа было несложно - характерный звук бензопилы в тихом ночном городе был отчетливо слышен за несколько кварталов. Все-таки людям очень повезло в том, что они в большинстве случаев не видят и не слышат Богов Смерти.

Сатклифф скинул демона в полутемный двор между старыми, стоящими спиной друг к другу домами. Алану показалась странной манера его боя - диспетчер атаковал очень быстро; промахиваясь, он, не сбавляя скорости, разворачивался лицом к противнику, не давая тому ударить со спины. И все же перед самым ударом он словно замедлялся, давая противнику возможность выскользнуть из-под ревущего лезвия бензопилы или отбить его своим оружием - длинной, заостренной на обоих концах секирой. Хамфризу это напомнило игру в кошки-мышки, и жнец вдруг понял, что он совсем не знает Грелля Сатклиффа. Тот шинигами внизу был совсем не похож на диспетчера, приходившего в офис, манерно стуча каблуками, отпускавшего странные шутки, кокетливо смотря из-под длинных полуопущенных ресниц и предпочитавшего больше сидеть на столе, чем за ним.

Сатклиффу, похоже, наскучила игра - следующий удар пилы прошел ровно над пушистой гривой демона, срезав несколько кудрявых волосков и задев левый рог, который тут же отлетел в сторону, ударившись о брусчатку. Демон рассвирепел; его глаза полыхнули красным, и он бросился к отрубленному рогу. Но Грелль был быстрее - выхватив рог из-под носа демона, он метнулся вверх по стене и присел на козырьке крыши прямо перед Аланом. Демон бросился на раздражающее красное пятно, но рыжий жнец уже успел отскочить, и удар секиры пришелся бы прямо по стажеру... если бы тот не успел выставить вперед свой секач на длинной ручке. Вой бензопилы затих, сменившись лязгом металла.

Алан покачнулся и сделал шаг назад. Демон сильнее нажал на секиру, пытаясь приблизить ее лезвие к лицу жнеца. Борьба длилась несколько секунд, затем стажер оттолкнул чужое оружие и ударил противника ногой под коленку. Демон не удержался на козырьке и полетел вниз, в затемненный квадрат двора. Получив ощутимый толчок в спину, шинигами прыгнул вслед за ним.

Теперь, когда их было двое, шансов у него не осталось. Нужно было бежать, но он знал, что его не выпустят из этой каменной коробки, ставшей западней. Первый жнец с длинными медно-рыжими волосами остался на крыше, и демон понимал, что как только он попробует выскочить оттуда, его тут же сбросят назад. И не зависимо от того, победит он этого мальчишку или нет, от той косы, издающей жуткий, разрывающий перепонки звук, ему не уйти. Но его учили драться до конца и, подняв секиру, он бросился на молодого шинигами, только что спрыгнувшего вниз.

Блоки, выпады, подножки... Алан лихорадочно вспоминал все, чему его учили в Академии. А ведь он еще не закончил ее - стажировка шла параллельно с последними месяцами обучения... Демон сделал выпад, целясь жнецу с плечо; Алан отбил его, ударив нижним лезвием по ноге. По штанине противника от колена до стопы начало расползаться большое пятно крови. Демон отскочил в сторону, и Алан посмотрел наверх, ища глазами своего инструктора. Сатклифф на корточках сидел на самом краю крыши, одной рукой держась за водосток, а другой - крепко сжимая пилу. Казалось, он ждет чего-то, но Хамфриз не понимал, чего именно. Демон воспользовался тем, что стажер отвлекся, и лезвие секиры ударило по предплечью. Алан тут же вернул удар - демон получил еще одну рану и снова отошел на безопасное расстояние. Краем глаза Хамфриз заметил, как Грелль переместился на другую крышу - за спину врагу. Но спускаться вниз он по-прежнему не спешил.

Сверху было видно, что оба противника ходят по кругу, выбирая позицию поудобнее. Они оба были молоды и неопытны, но все же демон был старше и, в отличие от жнеца-стажера, совсем уж новичком в боях не был. Но тот красный жнец порядком вымотал его, прежде чем позволил своему молодому товарищу вступить в бой. Демон наконец выбрал тактику и побежал вперед, нацелив секиру на врага.

Сердце Алана готово было вырваться из груди, по лбу скатилась капля пота. Шинигами порадовался, что на нем перчатки - иначе бы коса скользила у него в руках. Реакция жнеца позволяла ему отбивать большинство ударов, и, хотя демон смог нанести ему несколько царапин, ни одна из них не была серьезной. Но если не нападать, то этот бой лишь вымотает обоих, и чем скорее они его закончат, тем будет лучше. Алан еще крепче сжал ручку косы. Следующий удар пришелся демону чуть выше колена.

Все-таки Алан выиграл свой первый бой. Противник лежал перед ним, слишком сильно раненый, чтобы подняться. Красный огонь в глазах потух, и теперь они казались бы человеческими, если б не слишком большая радужка и чуть вытянутые кверху зрачки. Сзади послышался шорох плаща - Грелль наконец-то спрыгнул с крыши.

- Надо его убить.

Алан покачал головой. Сатклифф обошел его и встал над демоном, смотря на него безо всякой жалости. Затем он перевел взгляд на стажера.

- Он бы тебя убил.

- Я знаю.

- И?..

- Нет.

Кажется, во взгляде инструктора мелькнуло осуждение. Но Алану было все равно. Он развернулся и отошел, чтобы не видеть того, что собрался сделать Грелль Сатклифф. Сзади раздался звук заведенной бензопилы.

- Сатклифф, Вы с ума сошли? Вы позволили собирать пленку новичку, который еще не окончил обучение. И мало того, Вы втравили его в схватку с демоном!

Голос Уильяма Спирса был прекрасно слышен в кабинете напротив, где сидели Алан и Рональд Нокс. С каждым услышанным словом глаза у Рона становились все больше и больше.

- Уилли, ты преувеличиваешь! Мальчик очень хорошо справился с пленкой! Ты же сам видел его результаты на практических занятиях. А что касается демона... Ну, подрался немного, ничего страшного. Поверь мне, демону там было намного хуже!

Алан вдруг обнаружил, что ошеломленный взгляд Нокса направлен уже на него и покраснел.

- Ты действительно убил демона на первой же вылазке?

Восторженный тон Рональда разозлил Хамфриза. Он резко мотнул головой:

-Нет. Я только дрался с ним. Убил его мистер Сатклифф. - Помолчав немного, он добавил. - Это был совсем молодой демон.

- Молодой или нет - это был демон. - Голос с мягкими интонациями, выделивший последнее слово, заставил вздрогнуть обоих жнецов. Через несколько секунд в дверном проеме появился и сам обладатель этого голоса - шинигами с белыми длинными волосами, закрывавшими лицо. Алан видел его впервые и имени его не знал. - Убив его, облегчили работу немалому количеству диспетчеров, которым теперь не придется выяснять, куда пропали души. Вам придется привыкнуть к этому, молодой человек, это далеко не последний демон, с которым вам придется драться.

- А если я не хочу?

Странный шинигами пожал плечами.

- Тогда вам один путь - на ту сторону.

- ...и не смейте возвращаться без полного отчета по этому делу! - Особенно громко раздался голос Спирса. Дверь его кабинета хлопнула об стену, из нее выскочил Сатклифф и, послав воздушный поцелуй начальнику, алым вихрем понесся по коридору. - В четырех экземплярах!

- Хорошо, Уилли! Ради тебя все, что угодно! - Раздалось уже откуда-то с лестницы.

- Пожалуй, мне нужно зайти к Уильяму. - Хихикая, произнес жнец. - Чай еще никому не вредил. А вам, молодой человек, и без меня есть над чем подумать. Но учтите, попасть туда вы всегда успеете


End file.
